


All Alone with You

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	All Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Alone with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096313) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



Нобучика смотрел на могилу отца. "Масаока". Когда-то это была и его фамилия, но после того, как отец стал патрульным, мама поменяла ее на собственную.  
Он сделал мысленную пометку: узнать, разрешат ли ему сменить имя. Почему бы и нет. Фамилия "Гиноза" теперь тоже принадлежит патрульному и запятнана не меньше, чем "Масаока" - а если его будут звать Масаока Нобучика, он, по крайней мере, сможет занять место рядом с отцом, когда умрет. Мама бы поняла.

Он коснулся связки ключей, оставленной кем-то на могильном камне, и задумался о том, что за история скрывается за этими ключами. Он почти ничего не знал о жизни отца в статусе патрульного. Может быть, отец поддерживал связи с кем-то из старых друзей, несмотря на то, что детективом быть перестал? Или... с женщинами? Слишком много ритуальных подарков лежало на могиле, чтобы можно было, как раньше, считать Масаоку Томоми забытым, брошенным друзьями одиноким человеком.  
Это позволяло с надеждой смотреть в собственное будущее.

Он в последний раз поклонился и направился к выходу.

\- Гино, - раздался чей-то шепот. Чей-то? Да ладно, так его называл только один человек.

Нобучика подошел к мужскому туалету в другом конце прохода. Когами стоял там - живой и здоровый, с этим своим выражением лица, которое словно говорило: "я кое-что знаю, а ты - нет".  
\- Расскажи мне, почему я не должен сообщать инспектору Цунемори о твоем присутствии.  
\- Так это правда, - Когами пристально смотрел на него. - Ты теперь патрульный.  
\- Разумеется, правда. И ты знал это гораздо раньше, чем набрался наглости меня окликнуть. Ты отлично знаешь, что я бы арестовал тебя сию же минуту, если бы у меня была возможность.  
\- Я уезжаю, Гино, - сказал Когами. - Договорился с контрабандистом. Она переправит меня через море.  
\- Счастливого пути, - откликнулся Нобучика. "Все, кого я люблю, оставляют меня." Сердце больше не сжималось при этих словах, глаза не щипало. Это была защитная мантра. Все, что нужно, - никого не любить. Если бы он понял это раньше, может быть, его коэффициент бы не вырос.  
\- И всё?  
\- А что тебе еще нужно? - спросил Нобучика. - Не притворяйся, будто тебе важно мое мнение о твоем скором отъезде. А теперь извини, меня ждет инспектор Цунемори. Я, в отличие от тебя, не имею счастья свободно располагать собой.  
\- Подожди, Гино. - Когами преградил ему путь. - Я не злорадствовать пришел. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто представь. Куда-нибудь далеко отсюда, туда, где люди сами решают, как им жить. Никаких роботов, перемалывающих числа и детские мечты. Мы бы могли быть полицейскими. Или открыть булочную, или спасать диких зверей. Никаких ограничений, Гино.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю. - Нобучика машинально поднял руку, чтобы поправить очки, но поправлять было нечего.  
Когами сердито вздохнул.  
\- Да ладно, не валяй дурака. Я помню, что подвел тебя. Но хотя мы и разошлись после того, как я стал патрульным, ничего не изменилось. Я знаю, что у тебя тоже.  
Кровь бросилась Нобучике в лицо. По нему что, так легко все понять?  
\- Ты слишком много себе позволяешь.  
Когами приподнял бровь.  
\- Все еще ведешь себя так, будто ты лучше меня, хотя мы оба латентные преступники?  
\- Не сравнивай, - Нобучика напряженно выпрямился. - Ты дезертир, подлежащий немедленному уничтожению. Я патрульный.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. - Когами мягко улыбнулся. - Ты привык измерять все коэффициентами преступности. А я тебе предлагаю шанс увидеть мир без них. Они ничего не значат, Гино, это условность.  
Нобучика тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Говоришь как настоящий преступник. Благодарю за предоставленную возможность, но боюсь, я вынужден отклонить твое щедрое предложение.  
Когами опустил голову и рассмеялся коротко и горько.  
\- Ладно, ты выиграл. Возможно, я ошибался насчет тебя.  
Нобучика моргнул.  
\- Если ты хоть на минуту подумал, что я поддержу идиотский план сбежать к неведомым берегам в грузовом отсеке корабля с контрабандой, то да, ты очень сильно ошибался.  
Острый взгляд Когами встретился со взглядом Нобучики.  
\- Нет, я о другом. Я действительно думал, что ты по-прежнему... Ладно, забудь.  
Он шагнул мимо Нобучики к двери, но Нобучика схватил его за отворот куртки. Не стоило этого делать, но он не мог позволить Когами уйти, не узнав правду - даже если потом тот засунет эту правду куда подальше и никогда о ней не вспомнит.  
\- Я по-прежнему, - сказал Нобучика. - Но это не значит, что я должен соглашаться удрать без подготовки в ту же минуту, как ты предложишь очередной безумный план. Мы уже не в академии, Ко.

Когами взял его за руку и поцеловал, жадно и влажно, и Нобучика позволил ему, сдаваясь; он мечтал об этом, когда вообще осмеливался мечтать - по крайней мере, пока не потерял отца. Уже неважно было то, что они в общественном месте, в середине дня; даже если бы кто-то еще пришел отдать дань уважения погибшим на государственной службе, вряд ли бы он стал заходить в туалет. Однако на всякий случай Нобучика затащил Когами в единственную кабинку и запер дверь.

В бытность инспекторами они так часто делали это в кабинках туалетов, что привычная последовательность действий проросла в них и пустила корни; Нобучика толкнул Когами на сиденье, расстегнул его джинсы, высвободил член. Когда он собрался опуститься, чтобы взять в рот, Когами остановил его и помог расстегнуть брюки.  
\- Мы и правда собираемся?.. - хрипло шепнул он.  
\- Ты с моим членом разговариваешь или со мной? - спросил Нобучика, вставая на колени между раздвинутых ног Когами. Сделать это со спущенными штанами оказалось непросто, но он справился.

За время, прошедшее с тех пор, как они расстались, он не забыл, что нравилось Когами; он много думал о том, что нравилось Когами больше всего, когда оставался в одиночестве в компании собственной руки.  
\- Встань, - сказал Нобучика. Он любил отсасывать Когами, когда тот стоял - можно было почувствовать, как у него дрожат колени.

Ему никогда не удавалось взять член Когами в рот полностью - но он всегда пытался. Сейчас это оказалось несложно. Он то глубоко впускал член в горло, пальцами лаская основание, то крепко сжимал основание, облизывая головку, ствол, чувствительное местечко прямо над яйцами - это всегда заставляло Когами стонать, если никого не было рядом; сейчас Когами тоже застонал, и его явно не беспокоил вопрос о том, нет ли кого поблизости. Нобучику этот вопрос тоже нисколько не беспокоил, и это оказалось совершенно новое ощущение.  
Он облизал головку члена Когами медленными, мягкими движениями, то надавливая языком, то лаская им щель; обильно выделявшаяся смазка смешивалась с его слюной. Нобучика забрал член глубоко в рот и нежно погладил языком, чувствуя, как напрягаются бедра Когами.  
\- Не спеши, - сказал он, медленно улыбаясь. Поднялся, поцеловал Когами и развернулся к нему спиной. Потерся задом о его член. - Еще не заработал.  
\- Давай заработаю, - выдохнул Когами. - Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Трахни меня, Ко. Как раньше.  
\- Не могу. - Когами ласкал его бедра кончиками пальцев, вжимая большие пальцы в ягодицы. - Я причиню тебе вред.  
\- У меня есть бальзам для губ, - предложил Нобучика. Когами слабо хмыкнул.  
\- Это так мило.  
Он стянул брюки Нобучики еще ниже и скользнул членом между его бедер.  
\- Давай вот так.  
Нобучика прогнулся, наклоняясь, и член Когами прижался к его промежности и яйцам. Он предпочел бы вспомнить сладкое и болезненное ощущение заполненности, по которому так тосковал - но в сексе насухую ничего сладкого не было, так что приходилось обходиться тем, что есть. Но даже просто чувствовать, как Когами прижимается к нему, уже было достаточно. Когами был теплый и твердый, а его тяжелое дыхание над ухом казалось дуновением прошлого. В прикосновении нежной кожи к внутренней поверхности бедер было что-то восхитительно неприличное, и рука, сжимавшая член Нобучики, довершала впечатление. Пальцы другой руки Когами запустил ему в рот, Нобучика сосал их, как сосал бы член, и это явно производило эффект: толчки Когами стали беспорядочными, а колени задрожали. Нобучика втянул его пальцы в рот еще глубже и плотно стиснул бедра. Когами крепче сжал его член и потер большим пальцем головку - верный способ заставить Гино кончить за тридцать секунд. Так и вышло. Нобучика застонал и прижался спиной к груди Когами, выплескивая длинную белую струю ему на руку. И ничто больше не имело значения - кроме Когами, который прошептал его имя и, вынув пальцы изо рта Нобучики, аккуратно стер слюну с его подбородка.

Потом Когами развернул его и поцеловал, и они цеплялись за одежду друг друга испачканными руками в отчаянии, знакомом только любовникам, которым суждено расстаться. Пока они были поглощены друг другом, разум Нобучики словно окутал туман, скрывавший реальность, но теперь его сознание прояснилось. Сколько бы они ни целовались, им всегда будет мало.

Когами шепнул ему два слова - и ушел.

Нобучике потребовалось время на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок: оттереть, насколько возможно, следы спермы, поправить волосы. Он выудил из кармана флакончик с бальзамом и смазал губы. Противовоспалительное средство быстро успокоило раздражение, вызванное ртом Когами, его пальцами, его членом. Нобучика предпочел бы оставить все как есть - и еще несколько часов вспоминать о том, что случилось, просто прикасаясь к губам. Но ему нужно было вернуться к машине, где ждала Цунемори.

\- Извини за беспокойство, - сказал он.  
\- Все в порядке, - дружелюбно улыбнулась она. - Это мой долг - сопровождать патрульных, когда им нужно.  
Она, казалось, даже не заметила, что простой визит на кладбище занял больше часа.

Ночью, погасив свет, Нобучика повернулся лицом к стене и повторил свою новую мантру - слова, которые Когами прошептал ему на ухо перед тем, как уйти.

"Дождись меня".


End file.
